Hi-5 USA (1ª Temporada)
A 1ª temporada de Hi-5: EUA estreou em 24 de Fevereiro de 2003 no TLC e no Discovery Kids nos Estados Unidos. Também produzido por Kids Like Us e foi exibido no Brasil em fevereiro de 2007 e 2009 com a dublagem da Vox Mundi no Discovery Kids Brasil. Foi uma das mais famosas temporadas da série na America latina, esta versão não seguiu toda a adaptação da primeira temporada australiana e resolveu compactar com as duas temporadas seguintes. Elenco * Kimee Balmilero (quadro Quebra-Cabeças - com Jup Jup) * Shaun Taylor-Corbett (quadro Formas Espaciais) * Curtis Cregan (quadro Criando Música) * Jenn Korbee (quadro Jogo de Palavras - com Tata (Chatterbox) * Karla Cheatham-Mosley (quadros Mexa-se e Brincaderias) Músicas e temas DVDs (USA) * Volume 1: Color Craze (2004) * Volume 2: Music Magic (2004) * Volume 3: Game Time (2004) * Move Your Body (2006) * Animal Adventures (2008) * Summer Rainbows (2008) Completo Temporada DVDs * Hi-5 Season One (2008) * Hi-5 Season Two (2009) CD (USA) * Jump and Jive with Hi-5 (2004) DVDs (Latin America) * Cinco Sentidos * Músicas e Ritmos * Todos os Bichos * Aventuras e Descbertas * Brincadeiras * Desejos * Cores * Máquinas * Dance Com Hi-5 Trívia *Apesar de alguns acharem que o Hi-5 teria começado na versão americana, ela é na verdade, uma regravação de parte das temporadas 1, 2, e 5 do formato original, com reprises nas temporadas 13 e 14 do mesmo. *Antes de ser reservada para as gravações da 1ª temporada americana, que fica em Sidney (Austrália), o elenco original australiano gravou seis clipes para a temporada seguinte, mas só sairam para a 6ª temporada. *O Hi-5 girava em torno dos cinco sentidos, sendo um dos episódios mais queridos da série. Uma das razões dessa música ser tão decorada, foi pelo comercial do Discovery Kids, que a tinha de fundo. *A música "Bichos" da apresentadora Xuxa Meneghel é uma versão da música "So Many Animals" (ou "Todos os Bichos", na versão dublada). Sendo que é uma versão da canção originada da versão australiana no ano 2000 pela 2ª temporada. *A música "Norte, Sul, Leste e Oeste" americana é mais curta e a original australiana, mais estendida. *Foi nesta temporada que Shawn cantou o melô americano de "Bem Cedinho na Fazenda". *Alguns uniformes deste Hi-5, foram reaproveitados pelo segundo elenco australiano: Fely Irvine vestiu o uniforme do "Robô Número 1" da Karla (vermelha), Stevie Nicholson vestiu o uniforme do Curtis (laranja), Casey Burgess vestiu parcialmente o colete da Jenn (azul-transparente) com a blusa da Kimee (rosa) e Tim Maddren usou o uniforme de Shaun Corbett (azul), exceto o colete. *Na canção "Música pra mim e pra você", ocorreram duas versões diferentes do clipe: **a versão abertura, estavam dançando. **a versão encerramento, foi adicionado uma cena deles com seus instrumentos. * *Na 5ª temporada de Hi-5 (Austrália), em que foi gravada o remake de "Pronto ou Não", o elenco original usou o mesmo traje do elenco americano que foi usado na canção "Cinco Sentidos". *Na 6ª temporada de Hi-5 (Austrália), em que foi gravada "Felling Fine" lembra um pouco o traje da versão americana de "Se Você Olhar Pra Mim". O mesmo com "Energy" e "Hand in Hand" da 4ª temporada, que inspiraram para a versão americana sob as canções "Pronto ou Não" e "Norte Sul Leste Oeste". Categoria:Curtis Cregan Categoria:Shaun Taylor-Corbett Categoria:Kimee Balmilero Categoria:Karla Cheatham-Mosley Categoria:Jenn Korbee Categoria:2003 Categoria:Hi-5 American Series Categoria:Hi-5 (USA)